pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Bonnie (Pokemon) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Donna Summer *Sadness - Heart Will Wolf (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Pokemon) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Donna Summer Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Heart Will Wolf We Should Cry *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Shrieky Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Pumbaa My Bad *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style): Bonnie's First Date? *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:Miss-Trina-Mouse's All With Tamagotchi Characters by Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG